Pranksters
by sarcastic.shinobi
Summary: Iruka decides that the only way Naruto will learn to stop pulling pranks is to teach by example. Kakashi is ordered to stop him, but finds himself irretrievably drawn to the troublesome chunin. Pretty much just crack. OMAKEs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Pranksters

**Author**: Sarcastic.Shinobi

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy

**Rating**: M (sexual situations)

**Pairing**: Iruka x Kakashi (Don't like, don't read. You've been warned)

**Distribution**: Please do not archive or repost w/o permission

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, don't make any $ writing about Naruto. T.T

**Summary**: Iruka decides that the only way Naruto will learn to stop pulling pranks is to teach by example. Kakashi is ordered to stop him, but finds himself irretrievably drawn to the troublesome chunin.

**A/Ns**: AUish, takes place before Naruto graduates. No relation to "A Fine Line Between." I'm no Naruto experct; please leave comments and constructive criticism! Thanks!!

This chapter is pretty tame, but there is some voyeurism.

[edit thanks to Apythii for catching the Kakashi/Hatake faux-pas.

* * *

**xxx**

**Part 1**

**xxx**

* * *

"Iruka, you're really starting to piss people off."

The teacher stopped in mid-brushstroke and looked up at his pursuer. "I don't care!"

Kakashi stared down at the man, huffing. Iruka was seated in the same contraption Naruto used when he so disrespectfully painted the Hokage's faces. Now here was Iruka, doing the same thing.

"Stop this childishness, sensei. Why are you doing this? Are you trying to prove a point or something?"

"Yes!" Iruka bellowed, pointing at him with his paintbrush. "To Naruto!"

"You're trying to prove a point to Naruto?" Kakashi blinked in disbelief. "Don't you think, considering how bull-headed that kid is… it's a little_ pointless_?"

Iruka's face turned red.

Kakashi didn't know the teacher, had never spoken to him before that day. But he knew danger when he saw it. _Uh-oh._

Kakashi braced himself as Iruka reached into his flak vest. He whipped out a small round object and threw it directly at Kakashi with impossible speed. A giant smoke cloud erupted on the side of the Yondaime's rock face, giving onlookers below the impression that steam was coming out of his ears. Iruka, who had been hanging from the Yondaime's nose, pulled a cord on the sling and zipped down the mountainside as Kakashi coughed and waved the smoke out of his face.

When he could finally see, Iruka was gone, the sling and a lone paint can the only evidence that he was there in the first place. That, and the obscenities he had written across the mountain faces.

* * *

. 

"Hip and Modern Rival!"

Kakashi groaned, running a hand down his soot-covered face, leaving four vertical streaks. "Not now, Gai… I just want to go home and shower."

He had been close to getting the chunin this time… Only to have been tricked by Iruka's sneaky replacement jutsu involving a teddy bear and an exploding tag.

Gai bounded up to him, stopping short and examining his Enemy. "Oh my! He has Indeed Gotten the Best of you, Far Worse than he has of the Beautiful Beast! Are you Injured?"

Kakashi looked up and laughed out loud. Iruka had swapped Gai's green suit for a bright pink one.

"It is Good that you can Laugh, my Rival," Gai said, posing. "Iruka-Sensei's Enthusiastic Pranks are an Excellent Show of his Stealth and the Energy of his Youth! But…"

"He must be stopped, right?"

Gai nodded. "And you have been given the Noble and Righteous Honor of seeing to it by our Honorable Hokage! Say the Word, my Friend, and I Shall Aid you! If I do not, I will dye my hair Pink to match the New Suit Iruka-Sensei has given me!"

Kakashi sighed. "Go home, Gai."

* * *

. 

Iruka's pranks did not stop there.

He stole lesson plans from the other teachers and replaced them with dance instructions. While it made Hyuuga Hinata extremely happy to have Uzumaki Naruto for a dance partner, it infuriated the staff to no end.

The jonin teachers were no exception.

Iruka replaced Kurenai's shampoo with temporary orange hair color, and Anko's with red.

He stole Genma's senbon, and every evening, he crept into the mission room to leave a replacement on his desk for the following morning. The first day, he left a large lollipop; the second day, he left a rubber newspaper chew toy; and on it went.

Worst of all, he had glued a red, heart-shaped patch right over Kakashi's covered eye. Directly onto his hitai-ite. And Kakashi had no way to get it off.

And that was the problem. Kakashi had been assigned by the Hokage to stop Iruka's rampage—which he was apparently doing for the fox boy's sake—but he couldn't seem to outwit the talented chunin.

Civilians and ninjas passed by him on the street, staring at his red eye-patch and snickering. Even that solemn Uchiha kid had cracked a grin at the sight. One little boy laughed outright at him. Kakashi frowned and whapped him lightly with an Icha Icha. The boy looked hurt and scampered off.

Worse than everyone laughing at him, the eye-patch meant that the teacher had been in his apartment, had been in his _bedroom_, rummaging through his clothes while he was asleep. He tried not to think about the possibility that the teacher had seen his unmasked face.

_But… would that have been so bad?_ He had a momentary daydream of the teacher stopping over his sleeping body, looking down at him tenderly.

His fantasy was interrupted by Naruto, who exclaimed, "Oh man, Iruka-sensei got that guy good! Iruka-sensei is the best!"

Oh yes, it was personal now.

He stopped in the street, his uncovered eye angry next to its pretty red companion, and kicked hard at a stray pebble. He lost sight of it as it soared through the air.

The teacher had taken a vacation, so he wasn't going to the Academy for classes or to the mission room to hand out assignments. It was impossible to guess his next move. What could he do to make Iruka yield?

He paused, staring at the Hokage monument. A red voice bubble written next to the Ichidaime's mouth proclaimed, _Motherfuckers_.

_I understand that the Sandaime wants Iruka to be the one to clean it up_, he thought, amused despite himself, _but that really is inappropriate; someone should take care of it right away_. He then remembered smacking the kid with Icha Icha. _Who am I to judge decency, anyway?_

It was then that the answer came to him (Icha Icha has the answer for everything, don't you know?). All he had to do was hit the teacher where it hurt.

He grinned wolfishly under his mask, excitement swelling above his confused emotions. Konoha was about to gain yet another prankster.

* * *

. 

Iruka, back from a successful day of pranking, leaned against the front door of his apartment, letting his sore muscles rest against the cool, smooth wood. He had been hanging upside down for an hour from a tree-branch outside Asuma's window, camera in hand, waiting to catch the ninja in a compromising position. After Kurenai arrived, it didn't take long.

Tilting his head, eyes wide, Iruka could scarcely believe what was happening. It seemed that he had done Kurenai an incredible favor by dying her hair orange.

In any case, his peeping session hadn't lasted long. He wasn't sure if it was his enormous nosebleed or the flash from the camera, but the two ninjas realized that they were being spied upon, and promptly started hurling sharp objects—and one smoking cigarette butt.

Iruka grinned. It had been worth it. He glanced down at the steamy polaroid, not certain if Kurenai's new orange hair had given her the power to get Asuma dressed in women's lingerie or if that was something he did on a regular basis, but sure it would come in handy later—perhaps to force one of them into substitute teaching for him.

Assuming that the indomitable jonin didn't catch him first.

He really was surprised—and flattered, too—that the Sandaime had asked the Copy-Cat Ninja to arrest him. Apparently his pranks were attracting more attention than he thought. He wondered briefly how long he could keep it up with such an illustrious ninja sent after him.

Tired, he slunk into his living room, enjoying the cool darkness, and collapsed on the couch. Something crunched underneath him as he did so.

_What the hell?_ He thought. He reached up and turned on a lamp.

And recoiled in horror.

His neatly arranged stacks of schoolwork, exams, and student drawings had been scattered all over his floor and furniture, leaving only a single clear pathway from his door to his couch. His mind spun as he saw that the checked work had been mixed with the unchecked work. It would take hours to straighten it all out. Worse yet, the bulk of it was piled against his bedroom door. If he wanted to sleep there or change his clothes tonight, he would have to clean it first.

A clattering sound in the kitchen got his attention. He stood up, straightened the crumpled essay he had been sitting on, and walked as close to the kitchen as he could without marring the papers further.

His table and chairs were gone. A spoon lay on the floor.

Instinctively, he looked up.

His kitchen furniture had been glued upside down to the ceiling, complete with two simple dinner settings, napkins, and glasses. It was one of the spoons that had come loose.

"No…" He groaned.

"There's more where that came from, if you don't stop your pranks," a low, amused voice called from behind him.

Iruka turned. Kakashi leaned in through the now-open window.

"You did this?"

"Yes, it was quite fun," The jonin grinned, his eye curling up. He looked especially happy with the cheerful eye-patch. "I can see why you're doing this."

"You don't know anything about me!" Iruka snapped, starting forward. Anger brewed inside him like napalm, threatening to explode.

To his surprise, the jonin entered instead of slipping away, and came to sit on the back of the couch with his feet on the cushions. "Enlighten me, then."

Kakashi could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had intended to come here and demand that the teacher cooperate (ie, return the teachers' lesson plans, Genma's senbon, Kurenai's shampoo; provide the solvent for the stupid eye-patch; and stop terrorizing the village in general), but found himself so distracted by the liquid, dark eyes of the teacher, illuminated only by the moonlight flooding the room from behind them, that he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know _why_, why _exactly_.

Iruka stopped. "I… I just want Naruto to see that this way is not the best way... It's not a good way to get attention."

"Not a good way to get attention?"

_He's so handsome when he's not throwing bombs at me, _Kakashi thought. Indeed, Iruka's lithe form stood still and statuesque, his dark lashes resting against his shapely cheeks. A few steps took him down his little path to Iruka. He said huskily, "You've got my attention…"

"That? I only did that because you tried to stop me."

Kakashi blinked. Oh. The eye-patch. The teacher had missed the hint entirely.

Iruka sighed. "I just wanted to put you in your place."

"It only got me into_ your_ place," he purred, congratulating himself on his even-better, Icha Icha worthy pick-up line.

Iruka's eyes flashed open.

_Now he's starting to get it._

"Kakashi-san, somehow, I don't think that…"

At that moment, Kakashi noticed that Iruka was clutching a Polaroid. Wondering what new havoc the teacher had created, the older ninja took it from him. "What's this, now?"

"Hey—"

Kakashi examined it.

Kurenai and Asuma were entwined together, Kurenai snapping one of her lover's thigh-high stockings.

_A dirty picture. That this straight-laced teacher took._ Kakashi looked up at Iruka, who stood there, blushing. His cheeks and his nose (except for his scar, of course, which remained a slash of white across his nose) were pink. He had been caught red-handed and looked so utterly embarrassed. And so sexy.

In Kakashi's perverse Icha Icha-addled brain, this picture—and Iruka's charming blush—was a momentous omen, a divine go-ahead to pursue the attractive chunin. Or at least he chose to see it that way.

"My, my, Iruka-sensei. Seems your pranks have taken quite a turn…"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Are you sure? I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like."

Iruka let out a gasp as Kakashi gripped his arms, spun him around, and sat him down on the couch. The older ninja leaned over him, his face only inches away.

"What kind of attention are you trying to get for yourself?"

Iruka was stunned. The legendary Sharingan Kakashi… who read Icha Icha in public… who had never before noticed him… was brazenly, beyond a doubt, no-question-about-it, flirting with him.

And Iruka found himself intrigued.

Instead of acting on impulse, he said, "I told you, it's for Naruto! So he doesn't repeat my mistakes. I want him to see how badly Konoha will punish me after all this." Sometimes he hated how logical his mind was…

Kakashi stood still for a moment, examining Iruka, trying to read his expression. "You would sacrifice your reputation for him?"

"What's a reputation?" Iruka whispered. "It means nothing. Being a good person, treating others right, that's the important thing."

His heart was so big. He was so beautiful. Kakashi wanted to stop teasing him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to do the right thing.

"You threw a smoke bomb in my face, made me hug an exploding tag, and messed with my hitai-ite. I asked you once already, but I ask you again, as a friend…" Kakashi knelt down, looking up at Iruka. He had started out with a light tone, but his voice had grown thick.

A warm breeze blew in at them from the cracked window, rustling the strewn papers.

"Please stop these pranks. Clean up after yourself, and be done. Before you really anger someone. Naruto will understand."

Iruka remembered the night when he glued the eye-patch to Kakashi's hitai-ite. _He watched the sleeping jonin, and wondered what sort of person he was. He had such an unusual appearance, with his pale skin and shock of silver hair, that Iruka thought he must have a singular personality to match it…_

"It's too easy," Iruka smiled, looking down at him.

"Too easy?" Kakashi looked around the apartment. "Call Naruto over here and have him help you clean this mess up. I guarantee you it won't be easy."

Iruka paused, a hand over his face. His fingers rested tantalizingly on his lips. Kakashi stared at him, mesmerized.

"That… that isn't a bad idea, Kakashi-san," he finally said. "I could make him clean the monument, too… He could do all the dirty work."

"Because someone has to clean up the messes of an irresponsible shinobi," Kakashi agreed quickly, moving to sit close to him on the couch.

Iruka smiled at him. "Good lesson."

"Then you'll stop pranking?"

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi let his eyelid drop and his silver eyebrow arch, giving Iruka what he hoped was a smoldering look. "Then, before I go, I have to ask you… When you glued this monstrosity to my hitai-ite—" Iruka chuckled, "—it was right next to my bed. I must have been asleep at the time. Did you look?"

Iruka could feel the heat radiating off of the jonin's body. He decided to be bold. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Kakashi-san. There was a lot of exposed skin."

Kakashi felt a pleasing wave of adrenaline come over him. He slept only in a pair of boxers; more often than not, in even less. "I was referring to my face. But if you were looking anywhere else, I'd like to know about that, too."

Kakashi reached for his hand and met no resistance. He removed Iruka's glove, watching the teacher the whole time, and rubbed his bare thumb over the back of his hand in lazy circles. It was suddenly very hard for Iruka to form real words.

"I… I wanted to see your face," Iruka admitted. "But you had it buried in a pillow. Almost everything else was exposed, but your face…"

He remembered. _The thin sheet barely protected Kakashi's modesty as one long, smooth leg shifted at a thin, well-formed hip. The moon painted highlights on the ribs and muscles of a sinewy torso, nicked with numerous scars, but appealing nonetheless._

Kakashi's grip tightened on his hand. Instinctively, suddenly overcome by his memory of the sleeping jonin, Iruka reached out. Without permission, he yanked down Kakashi's mask, and kissed the other ninja hotly.

His lips tingled as the teacher kissed him, and buzzed wildly when Iruka gently licked his tongue over them. Kakashi had never been kissed like this.

"I'm sorry for the smoke bomb," Iruka whispered against his lips. Kakashi let out a pant, his brain reeling.

"I'm sorry for the exploding tag." His lips still hovered, moving against his. Kakashi could barely suppress a moan at the sweet sensation.

"You're doing an excellent job apologizing," he said, letting go of Iruka's hand to wrap one arm around his waist and to plant the other on the back of the ninja's head.

"I'm not at all sorry for the eye-patch," Iruka managed before Kakashi forced their lips together again.

* * *

. 

**A/N's:**

Because who doesn't love a mischievous Iruka? Hehehe. The more I write this pair, the more I like them. They're so sweet.

Anyone upset that I put Asuma in lingerie? -cringes & ducks- LOL. And man, Gai was harder to write than I thought… But fun. :)

This is a good place to end the story if you're not up for lemons; obviously things heat up in the next chapter. It will be a first lemon attempt, so brace yourselves, dear readers. It's all written, but I'm feeling especially picky and am revising.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Pranksters

**Author**: Sarcastic.Shinobi

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy

**Rating**: M (sexual situations)

**Pairing**: Iruka x Kakashi (Don't like, don't read. You've been warned)

**Distribution**: Please do not archive or repost w/o permission

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, don't make any $ writing about Naruto. T.T

**Summary**: Iruka decides that the only way Naruto will learn to stop pulling pranks is to teach by example. Kakashi is ordered to stop him, but finds himself irretrievably drawn to the troublesome chunin.

**A/Ns**: AUish, takes place before Naruto graduates. No relation to "A Fine Line Between." Please leave comments and constructive criticism! Thanks!!

Thanks to everyone whoreviewed/watched/faved the first part! I'm glad you were all amused! Yes, Iruka and his dirty mouth (ie, Ichidaime: _motherfuckers!_) get him into trouble this time around, too…

I corrected the Hatake/Kakashi faux-pas. (-embarrased sweat drop-). Again, not a Naruto expert… Thanks!

LEMON flavor in this chapter, more voyeurism. Muahaha.

* * *

**xxx**

**Part 2**

**xxx**

* * *

"You were doing an excellent job apologizing," he said, letting go of Iruka's hand to wrap one arm around his waist and to plant the other on the back of the ninja's head. 

"I'm not at all sorry for the eye-patch," Iruka managed before Kakashi forced their lips together again.

The hand on the back of his head… Iruka liked that possessive touch. A past girlfriend used to do that to him, and it always drove him crazy. A man had never touched him like this, but that fact seemed insignificant as Kakashi's body melted underneath his own. Yes, _underneath_ him. Without realizing it, he had borne Kakashi down to the couch, pressing himself against the older man, greedy for his contact.

Kakashi pulled away from him. Iruka was suddenly afraid that he had been too forward. Ready to apologize, to say, _well, don't touch me like that, then…_ He was surprised when Kakashi simply said, "Look at me."

The mask had slipped down around his neck. His face was like ivory, marred only by a thin scar that ran diagonally across his mouth and down onto his chin. Iruka stared at the scar. It emphasized Kakashi's already full lips. Iruka had been so swept up in the kiss that he hadn't felt the decidedly unusual texture.

"You wear a mask to cover that up?" Iruka laughed. He touched Kakashi's firm, gently squared jaw. "Why? So your enemies won't immediately fall to their knees, asking to be your sex slave?"

That was too much.

The jonin had been hardening after the kiss, and hearing dirty words like "sex slave" fall from Iruka's pretty mouth made his erection desperately try to escape from his pants. He sat up, pulling Iruka with him, and roughly stripped off thechunin's vest.

Now straddling the older ninja, Iruka stared down at Kakashi's half-lidded, glazed eye. He smiled knowingly and kissed the other man again, this time biting gently at his mouth, swiping his tongue over each sting. Kakashi opened his mouth to let him explore. He groaned something unintelligible as Iruka's tongue slid over his.

_This is insane_, a wayward thought happened across Kakashi's fuzzy brain, _we don't even know each other._

_But there is something you understand._

And there was no denying the growing attraction.

Moving quickly, Iruka slipped his hands underneath Kakashi's shirt and his vest, intending to lift both off over his spiky head, but he stopped as his fingers made contact with the jonin's hot, velvety skin. Touching his skin was like touching an electric wire: jolts shot up his fingertips.

Kakashi gasped out loud. Iruka liked that sound.

The teacher's fingertips played against his stomach, over his chest; his mouth was now hot on his neck. Kakashi's hands fell onto Iruka's lean thighs. The younger ninja jerked but relaxed quickly, releasing a languid sigh into his ear. Kakashi molested Iruka's ass through his clothing, and moved back down his leg to grab one of his kunai.

"Too much between us," he murmured. "Too much."

He expertly sliced open Iruka's offending shirt. Then he watched, bedazzled, as a warm breeze made goose bumps appear on his perfectly tanned skin. Iruka looked down at him, breathing heavily, his pants low on his hips. He ran his fingers over the delicate skin there, loving the way it hugged the sharp bones. He groaned as he slipped his fingers into the loose waistband. Iruka's skin was so soft. Kakashi's cock ached.

Iruka took the weapon from Kakashi and dropped it on the floor. He remembered his previous goal and pulled Kakashi's shirt and vest off in one motion.

Then they were flush against each other, skin to skin. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hips and angled him so that he could lean over him. He kissed along his tanned neck, gently biting the protruding ligament, and up to his ear. He ran his tongue delicately along the shell and sucked on Iruka's earlobe.

"If you think this is too fast," he whispered, his breath hot on the teacher's cheek, "don't tell me."

_I don't want to,_can't_ stop._

Gasping, the teacher writhed on his lap, slinging his arms tightly around the ninja, accidentally rubbing his groin against Kakashi's.

More electricity, much lower this time. Sparks ignited up and down their legs.

_I'll show you fast,_ Iruka thought pointedly.

With Kakashi kissing him, Iruka let go only to undo the jonin's pants. He let out a surprised sound as the fly parted, and Kakashi's naked member was exposed.

"You really don't like underwear, huh?" He chuckled. He hesitated a moment, but bravely trailed his hand along the underside of his shaft.

Sweet torture. Kakashi felt need twisting inside him sharply, as if he had been run through with an iron sword. He forgot what words were, knew only Iruka, knew only this heat.

He tackled the teacher and roughly yanked off his pants and boxers, leaving his taut stomach and beautiful hips exposed. He drew himself up against him momentarily, making a noise akin to a growl. Iruka returned the sound. The naked length of their bodies, their joined heat, was driving him crazy… He started to reach for the older ninja, but Kakashi then stood up. He turned around, looking like marble in the dim light. Iruka sighed in appreciation.

Then, Kakashi wordlessly dropped to his knees and engulfed the teacher. Iruka's mind went blank. Sights, sounds, everything fell away. He was stunned, only conscious of Kakashi's mouth and tongue moving on his dick. Kakashi gripped one bare, golden knee, concerned when the teacher made no sound or motion of approval. He moaned happily when Iruka finally whimpered and gently twined his hands in his silvery hair.

The sound prompted Kakashi to stop and kiss the man's mouth.

"More," Iruka gasped.

Kakashi happily obliged.

* * *

. 

Outside, Asuma and Kurenai perched in Iruka's tree, mouths agape. Their plans to tie the teacher up, thus preventing him from causing more chaos—and allowing them to steal their candid picture—long forgotten.

"Oh. My. God." Kurenai breathed.

"I guess this means Iruka's found something better than pulling pranks. Whoever would have figured him for a top, though?" Asuma chuckled.

Kurenai frowned at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, just that he's not quite as masculine as Kakashi, so…" Asuma knew that he was heading into dangerous territory. His beautiful girlfriend growled, as beautiful kunoichi are apt to do at times.

"First of all, Iruka is just as masculine as Kakashi. You've seen him on a bad day, haven't you? Second, if someone is female or feminine, that means they should be on the bottom _all_ the time? I guess _some people_ just don't like variety…"

Asuma cringed at the thought of being condemned to a missionary-only sex life. "No, no, Kurenai! I like everything we do together. You want top, you got it, baby. Really."

She smiled at Asuma. "You're cute when you're scared."

Kurenai looked back at Iruka's apartment.

She watched Kakashi, face unfortunately obscured by a shadow, throw his head back and expose a fine, pale throat. Iruka leaned forward to kiss it. Kakashi moaned, then lunged forward and bit down on Iruka's shoulder. The younger ninja, whose hair had come loose from its tie, shifted so he could sweetly kiss his partner. He jerked his hips, and Kakashi released a guttural, unmistakable groan into his mouth.

"Oh. My. God." Kurenai repeated. The two men… _hot_. She felt her face—and other parts of her physique—burning.

"What, can you actually _see_ what they're doing?"

"Yes." She turned to Asuma and gripped his arm. Her nose was slightly red. Was she about to have a nosebleed? "We're going home. Right now. Forget the picture."

"Home? Whose home?" he asked.

"Whichever apartment is closer," she said desperately. Asuma mentally blessed Kakashi and Iruka for leaving the window open and for being damn hot.

Leaning forward to let Kurenai kiss him, Asuma grinned, threw his arms around her, and teleported to her apartment.

* * *

. 

Morning came, casting bright yellow light across Iruka's living room. He rubbed his face, which was sticky with dried sweat.

_Why am I in the living room?_

He cracked his eyes and saw the papers strewn everywhere. The neat freak inside him almost had a panic attack.

"Relax," said a smooth, reassuring voice. "Remember, we're getting that Naruto kid to help us clean this up."

_Us?_

Remembering, he lifted his head from Kakashi's chest and smiled up at him. The jonin was naked except for the mask still hanging around his neck like a collar.

"No way," he whispered sheepishly. "Not after what we've done to my couch. I can't let a pre-genin see this. I have to throw this out now."

"So, it'll be just you and me then?" He lifted a white leg and used his toes to pull the curtains closed.

"You're quite talented," Iruka laughed.

"How do you think I got to be so legendary? Not every jonin can shut blinds with his toes, you know."

Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, ignoring the mildly unpleasant sensation as their skin, which had molded together overnight, peeled apart. "Look at me, Kakashi …"

Kakashi did as requested, smiling happily. His eye closed up into a crescent and he missed the hand sign Iruka performed. Something fell into his lap. "What's this?"

The heart had fallen off of his hitai-ite. He picked it up off of his bare leg and turned it over in his hand. "Good trick. How did you do that?"

"Old ninjutsu I created," Iruka replied, "to make my teachers' books stick together during class."

Kakashi murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle Iruka again. Heart still in hand, he gently curled his hands around Iruka's shoulders and started kissing his neck. "You really are a prankster, aren't you?"

* * *

. 

A/N's:

All right, there it is! First lemon. Although I think technically it's a lime since it isn't as graphic? I thought it would be fun to write, a nice break from my dramatic series, but it was quite difficult! Even with as short as this is, I was constantly asking myself, "Is this romantic? Believable? And still hot?" I guess I just need more practice! Muahaha. If you couldn't tell by Kurenai's rant (the stand-in fangirl, lol) I don't really like seme/uke relationships, especially with two strong personalities like Iruka and Kakashi. So if I do more romantic pairings, you can expect to see _a lot_ of variety in their relationship from me. Is that good or bad, I don't know.

So, this is finished unless I decide to write a little Omake with Naruto helping clean all of Iruka's messes up. Hehehe. Thanks for reading!


	3. Omake 1

Because I need a break from the drama necessary for the FLB sequel, I decided to write a Pranksters omake. If you guys like it, I may be persuaded to write more…

Enjoy!

.

.

.

The apartments were quiet. Tired from the day's work—or in some cases, absent for work only suitable at night—the ninja residents settled down for the evening. Save for two, whose voices drifted down the empty stairwell in strained whispers that, if heard, would surely have produced several nosebleeds...

"Uh! Kakashi!"

"What?"

"Haven't you ever done this before?"

"Well, of course I have… Some would say quite expertly…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not impressed so far."

"Don't worry sensei, it will fit. I just have to… push a little more."

"Why do I not like the sound of that…?" A gasp.

"Well, we _could_ just stop now… Quit while we're ahead…"

"Don't be that way." A grunt. "Come on then, push harder."

A chuckle. "Anything you say, Iruka… I love taking orders from you."

"…Really."

"Is it so hard to believe that I've never dated a hot teacher before and plan to take full advantage of it? Next time, I expect you to get out the ruler…" Kakashi practically drooled through his mask. "Arg! Ouch!"

"You deserved it. You're sick."

"Well, _yes_." Kakashi's nonplussed voice returned. "I _do_ read porn in public. Don't pretend that you didn't know."

Iruka puffed and adjusted his weight. Two could play the pervert game. "Well, it so happens that you're in luck, then, Kakashi…"

"Oh?" His partner grunted.

"Yes. I happen to have a desk in my bedroom. And on it, a ruler."

Iruka didn't have to look at Kakashi to know that the perverted jounin was grinning like crazy. "Oh, sensei…"

"And in my closet, a leash."

"I promise to work hard for my A's!" Kakashi purred.

"Work hard now and I'll think about it," Iruka promised.

"Mmm," was the thoughtful reply.

A moment later, Iruka cried out. "Oh!"

"There?"

"Yes. Yes! You've got it…"

"Finally… You're so hard to please, Iruka-sensei…"

"Ah! There! Harder…!"

"Mmmm… Of course…"

"Yes! Yes! Oh!"

"Mm!"

The two cried out triumphantly in unison as they were finally able to maneuver Iruka's cloth-covered couch out of the stairwell. They smiled idiotically at each other as they dropped the couch on the curb outside.

Kakashi looped a careless arm around Iruka's shoulders and used his support to lean over and rub his crushed foot. "We have some nice memories with this couch… Too bad you couldn't keep it."

"Kakashi, it was just _one_ time—how many memories can you really have?" Iruka replied matter-of-factly. "Plus, it's covered with more DNA than I care to name. If sex with you is always like that, we're going to destroy _your_ stuff next time. I refuse to throw out another piece of furniture."

"Well… After your desk, you mean."

Iruka groaned, but secretly he couldn't think of a single thing he'd rather do than trash furniture with the jounin.

.

.

.

A/N:

Well, what did you _think_ they were doing? ;) Make my Valentine's day (almost) as good as Iruka & Kakashi's… Review, please!


End file.
